John
Overview John is one of the main characters. This guy uses magic as his weapon. He is almost a capable long range fighter. He is also somewhat fair in short range fights. But his punches (or rather staff smashes) are long and can give a little bit advantage in hand-to-hand combat. He is the weakest in medium ranged combat with the most major flaw being his speed in preparing energy attacks. But if he has enough distance and time, and has quick minds, he can be deadly worth playing. Basic Moves Movement speed John has fast movements. His walking and running speed is 5.0 and 11.2 respectively. Punch John has a pretty slow punch (3 frames) that has long range. He has to land 3 hits to send the opponent to DoP. Last Punch John’s last punch is fast. It also deals a damage of 50 to the target and sends him high. Jump Attack John’s jump attack is slow (5 frames) but deals slightly higher damage (45 damage). Timing the jump attack is fairly easy because of the long damaging duration (6 frames). Dash Attack John has a pretty slow dash attack (4 frames) which deals standard 70 damage to a single opponent. Run Attack John’s run attack hits one opponent. It is fairly fast (5 frames) and deals 50 damage. Special Moves Energy Blast *Input: D>A *MP: 75 (15%) John puts his staff in front of himself and shoots a purple orb of energy which damage one enemy for 55 HP. The ball can change direction and team if hit by the enemy. 'Energy Shield' *Input: D>J *MP: 100 (20%) John creates a pink shield infront of him, which stays for a while.The shield is very powerful and can stop any projectile or shockwave. All projectiles hitting the shield are rebounded, or destroyed if it cannot be rebounded . 'Energy Disk' *Input: D^A *MP: 250 (50%) John puts his hands up then throws a pink disk which chases the enemy. John's Energy Disk cannot be destroyed by most attacks and projectiles. It continues chasing an enemy for a limited time. When it hits an enemy or reaches the time limit, it will lose control, accelerate, hover a little lower stop chasing and thus flies away. Energy Disk can only be changed teams with John's Energy Shield, although the chasing time limit won't reset. Upon hit by any other attacks, the disk will still change velocity and direction. Sometimes, doing so can avoid being hit without dodging it. 'Heal(self)' *Input: DvJ *MP: 350 (70%) John's staff glows while John whirls the staff around himself. It will recover a limited amount of HP, and it can only heal up to the dark-red limit in the HP bar. (see: Heal ) 'Heal(other)' *Input: D^J *MP: 350 (70%) John swings his staff and a small pink ball appears and stays in front of him for a while. It will heal the first character to touch it. This heal can be taken by John himself or even be stolen by an opponent. It does not care which team the character is. Data Changing Prominent techniques: *type: 3 **chasing **time expiration **itr kind: 8 **itr kind: 9 This is a unfinished page. You can help by expanding it.